


Short: Nothing else but us.

by VanaBanana



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaBanana/pseuds/VanaBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short: Nothing else but us.

Love.  
Breathing.  
The small breaths they make, as they move together.

One.

He traced his hands over her body, oh, how he wanted to touch her _everywhere_.  
Her slick skin under his fingers was pure, it was giving him feeling of peacefulness.

The way they moved together, it was the most beautiful thing Steve ever saw, and also the most pleasurable one.   
And he simply adored it, everything, from the small faces Tasha was making, to the way she curled around him.

 _'Nothing else but us'_.

And that noise, the high pitched noise muffled with a kiss made him feel smug.  
It made him feel smug, and it made him make the same kind of noise in a matter of seconds.

 _Pleasure_.

He felt so special, for being the one who can give it to her; who can make her happy. 

"I love you," he said slowly.  
"I love you back,'' were the muffled words he heard after.


End file.
